A Gale and Madge Love Story
by A-Mad-Girl-Back-Home
Summary: Gale Hawthorne has been living in district 2 ever since the war ended. He hates his life but that's until Madge Undersee is found alive. There's just one problem. Madge doesn't remember who he is... Finnick is also alive! Main Pairings are-Gale Madge and Finnick Annie
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**(Gale's POV)**

"Beep, Beep. Beep, Beep"

I groan, smacking the snooze button on my alarm clock. I roll over onto my back and stare at the ceiling. It's been a year since President Snow died and President Coin was assassinated and my life is as boring as ever. I moved to district 2 straight after the war and my life has been the same ever since. Wake up at 7am. Have breakfast. Get ready for work. Go to work. Come home from work. Have Dinner. Get ready for bed. Sleep. And that was what happened every day and I mean every day. I sigh and for the millionth time the face of a girl with blonde, curly hair and sparkling, blue eyes enters my mind. I shake my head viciously. She's dead, Gale. Gone. And it's your fault.

I sluggishly get out of bed and get ready for my day... again... but little did I know that soon my life was going to change.

* * *

**(Madge's POV)**

I lie in my bed (If you could call it a bed) staring up at the ceiling of my cell. I've lost count of how long I've been here. I don't really even actually remember when and how I got here. All I remember is pain and fear.

"Madge, are you awake?" I look up to see my new best friend, Finnick Odair looking at me from his cell across the hallway from mine. He's no longer the same man he was when he first came in here. His skin has lost its bronze look from having not seen the sun in so long and his red, auburn hair is dirty and unwashed. His eyes have still remained the same but they have adopted a hopeless, pained look.

"Yeah," I say. We sit in silence for a few minutes.

"I hate this place," he says angrily. "I miss Annie, she needs me! I need to get out of here." He starts banging on the bars of his cell. It's always the same. He'll try to be quiet but then gets so frustrated being locked in here that he'd start yelling at the guard who would whack him across the face with whatever he was holding at the time. I've learnt to keep my mouth shut.

"Shut your mouth!" A guard with dark brown hair and eyes so dark they're almost black walks up to Finnick's cell and proceeds to slap him across the face with his baton. Finnick yelps in pain and slumps, defeated, down the bars of the cell.

"Shut up, you stupid creature! Snow may be dead but that aint mean I can't keep you 'ere for as long as I want!" He turns around and gives me a wicked grin. I close my eyes but I've seen it so many times it's practically burnt into my mind. He leaves and I sigh. The only think I'd learnt about what was happening outside in the real world was that a man named President Snow was dead. It had given me hope at first. Finnick had told me he was the enemy. Maybe we'd be rescued. I waited for days. Those days turned into weeks and I finally, I realised that nobody was coming for us. We are destined to spend the rest of our lives in this prison.

* * *

**(Gale's POV)**

At 9am I walk into the District 2 military complex. I yawn and walk over to my desk ready for an uneventful day when my boss, Commander Elliot, orders me into his office. Geez, what have I done now?

"Sit down," he says nodding to the chair in front of his desk. I sit down and stare at the desk until he finishes reading his paperwork.

"Now, I have a mission for you Soldier" he tells me. I look up curiously. "We have recently discovered a group of cells in an old warehouse in the Capitol. We believe that they may still be holding prisoners. I have put a team together and you are to lead them. You will be leaving tomorrow at 6am so be ready."

I nod. Finally, something out of the ordinary is happening in my life. I smile to myself feeling much like I did when I was 18 and I was presented a chance for an adventure.

* * *

**(Madge's POV)**

I wonder what time it is. Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock. I remember that was the sound a clock made. 'Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock' Finnick looks at me. He thinks I'm mad, I know he does. He always has that sad look on his face whenever I start talking to myself. I don't care though. In fact I agree with him. I am mad.

'Crash!' I jerk my head up.

"What was that?" Finnick whispers.

"I don't know." I reply. We listen again. I can hear footsteps coming down the hallway. I can see a light. A torch being flashed around. It hurts my eyes.

"Hello?" someone calls. I know that voice. I do. I just can't put my finger on it. In fact I haven't been able to put my finger on anything. I barely even remember what my name is.

Finnick however seems to know who it belongs to. "Gale!" he yells desperately. Gale. Gale. It doesn't ring a bell.

"Finnick?" he says stunned. "Finnick, what the- you're supposed to be dead." I wonder if he notices me sitting here staring at him.

"Well, I'm not am I? Just get me out of here. I need to see Annie!"

'Gale' shakes his head and quickly undoes the lock on the cell door.

"Come on," he says pulling Finnick down the corridor. So he didn't notice me.

"Wait," Finnick says "You need to get Madge!"

The colour seems to drain from his face. Maybe he does know me. "Madge? Madge who?"

"Madge Undersee," Finnick says pulling Gale back along the corridor to my cell.

Gale looks down at me his eyes wide. He has pretty eyes. A stormy, grey, they look sad, like Finnick's. Like he lost someone he loves. I swear I see tears in his eyes. I'm confused.

"Madge?" he repeats. We get it already. My name is Madge. I know.

"Yes, we've established the fact that my name is Madge, but who are you?" I regret saying that. Gale looks like I've just stabbed him in the heart.

"You-you don't remember me?"

I shake my head.

I hear Finnick whisper something to Gale. "She doesn't remember anything Gale...They did something to her, made her forget everything."

Now Gale really looks like he's going to cry. He turns his attention to my lock and has it undone in seconds.

"We need to go," he says pulling us down the corridor, not looking at me. "You'll be safe now"

* * *

**(Gale's POV)**

She doesn't remember me. She doesn't remember me. My heart feels like it's been broken into a thousand pieces. She doesn't know who I am.

"Gale?" I look up. I had taken Madge and Finnick to the hospital to get them looked over and then called Annie, who was one of the only people I'd remained in touch with, and told her the news. She had been ecstatic. It made me jealous. Finnick remembers who Annie is and Annie remembers who Finnick is. She'd been dreaming of this moment ever since he'd 'died' and then she'd given birth to her son, Tobias Finnick Odair and it only made her want Finnick to come back even worse. Annie must have been kicked out of Finnick's room. She wouldn't have left otherwise.

"Hi," I say.

"Gale, Fin told me about Madge" I don't respond so she continues. "I'm so sorry, but don't give up on her. Those memories are still there. You just have to help her find them." I look at Annie. She has defiantly changed from the mad girl I knew back in 13.

"Thanks, Annie" I say.

She smiles. "And thank-you for finding Finnick" I nod. "Well I have to get Tobias; he needs to meet his father, bye"

Annie hurries off and I think about what she said. Maybe there is a chance that I can help Madge remember.

* * *

**Disclaimer- I sadly do not own any of the Hunger Games characters or Panem... sadly... I wish I did... but I don't... but if I did, Finnick wouldn't have died and neither would Madge :(**

**Hey, I hope you guys enjoy my story, please review and if you have any questions or suggestions please tell me :)**

**A-Mad-Girl-Back-Hom xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**(Madge's POV)**

I don't like my hospital room. It's small and reminds me of my cell. The last few hours have been a blur. Never ending questions, constant poking and prodding. I hate it all. A nurse walks in carrying a pen and clipboard and starts poking and prodding me again.

"There's a handsome young man waiting outside," she tells me in a chirpy voice. "He hasn't left since you arrived, do you want me to send him in?"

I shrug. "Okay," she smiles at me and practically skips out of the room.

I wait a few minutes and then zone out for a bit.

"Hey," I look up. Without me noticing, the man who saved me last night, Gale, had come in. I didn't even hear him; it's creepy how quiet he was.

"Hello," we sit in an awkward silence for a few minutes. "I'm sorry I don't remember you" I say.

"It's not your fault," he says.

"How-How did we know each other?" I ask curiously.

He hesitates for a few seconds "We grew up in the same town..." he hesitates again "We-we ah-dated...well we still were when you..." he can't seem to finish the sentence.

Suddenly I remember where I came from.

_Dirty, shacks with 3 to up to 7 or more people inside, coal everywhere, on the ground, in the air, under everyone's fingernails, everywhere. Sad, hungry faces. No hope, only sadness. Miners, hiking to the mines early in the morning not too return until late that night or sometimes, never... People dropping dead of starvation, injuries from a mine accident, lung disease, children crying and then the smell of smoke and trees, soft lips on mine- _and then as suddenly as it came, the memory slips away from me.

"Madge?" Gale's voice brings me back to reality.

"Sorry-" I stutter. He takes my hand. His touch sends a spark of electricity whizzing through my hand and up through my body warming my heart.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

"Yeah," I say "Just. Is our town still around?"

"Yes, it's being rebuilt. Two of your old friend's live there. Katniss and Peeta..." he tells me.

I had friends? I nod. "Rebuilt?" I ask.

"Yes, it was... bombed. Not many people survived" he says sadly.

"Can you take me there?" I ask. Will he want to take me their? Does he even want anything to do with me?

He smiles. "Sure, as soon as you want" he says.

"Really?" I ask excitedly.

"Really." He says smiling.

* * *

**(Gale's POV)**

I sit nervously on the seat across from Madge on the hovercraft taking us to district 12. Madge has been looking out the window ever since we boarded. It's sad; I don't know the last time she saw nature... or if she even remembers nature at all. But she seemed to know what the hovercraft was so I'm pretty confident she does. I don't know whether I'm excited to go back to 12 or not. On one hand, I can visit my family again, who are still residing there. It's also helping Madge in a way. On the other hand, Katniss lives in 12 and I haven't talked to her since the end of the war. Peeta called me a few times. Now that we're not continuously fighting over a girl it's easier to get along with him. He's asked me to visit a few times. He says that Katniss really misses me. Somehow I doubt she does.

I look out the window. We're passing over the woods. The woods that Katniss and I hunted in. The woods where my father taught me all he knew about snares, the woods where I led the survivors of the bombings before we were picked up by 13. I look down at the floor unable to face the reality of the whole situation.

"Wow..." mutters Madge. I hesitate before looking out the window again. My eyes  
widen. I knew that they were rebuilding but wow...

"It's so beautiful," Madge whispers in awe.

District 12 has been transformed from the coal covered district I came from. Wherever there is not pavement or a road there is grass and on the grass, trees. It's not the old, yellow grass from the old District 12, or the fake- looking, too green grass at the capitol. It has a natural look to it. Like the grass I encountered in the woods. A majority of the town has been rebuilt with brick buildings. Each placed strategically in a square, leaving space for what must be the town-square which instead of being empty like it used to be, is filled with people shopping. Shopping, there was never much of that happening in the old district 12. The justice building is still the same but it has been fixed up and turned into a beautiful, marble building. The 'seam' however, is what has changed most. Instead of being filled with tiny shacks and covered in coal dust there are now little cottage-like houses in neat rows. This place actually looks... happy...

* * *

**(Madge's POV)**

"Where are we going to be staying?" I ask Gale as we walk through District 12. He seems to wince as we pass through an empty path. Unlike the rest of the district this path seems cold... like something horrible has happened here.

"Oh, well, my family, my mum and siblings still live here. So they offered for us to stay at their house." He tells me. He looks nervous about the whole thing.

"Really?" I ask happily. "Did I know your family?"

"Yeah, you did. My little sister Posy absolutely adored you, you were great with her. She's 6 now..."

I was good with kids...maybe... "Do you have any other siblings?" I ask.

"Yeah, I have a younger brother; he would be 16 years old now I think, and my youngest brother, Vick. He's...14" I look at Gale. I'm starting to wonder when the  
last time Gale saw his family was.

"Did I have any siblings?" I ask curiously.

"No, you didn't you were an only child..." he says.

"Oh...I've always wanted siblings..." I say sadly. "What about your parents?"

"My mother's name is Hazelle. She's the best mother anyone could ever have, really strong. You see my dad; he died when I was 14, in a mining accident. She's had to look after us by herself ever since." He looks sad.

We walk in silence for a few minutes. "What about my parents" I ask. Sadly, I think I know the answer.

"They died," he tells me. "In the bombing, I'm sorry; I tried to get them out but-" he trails off.

'They were too far gone' I think sadly.

"Well, here we are..." I look up. We've stopped in front of a larger cottage surrounded by trees and flowers. It's quite a pretty sight.

"It's beautiful," I say, Gale smiles.

Just as we're about to enter the garden a middle-aged women opens the door and squeals with delight. She has dark brown hair and olive skin like Gale.

"Gale!" she says running up and hugging him tightly. I smile. After a few seconds two boys, who both look like miniature Gales come out as well with a little girl. The older boy comes a bit more hesitantly. They must be Rory, Vick and Posy.

"Gale!" screams Posy happily running up to Gale and hugging his legs.

"Hey Pose, haven't you grown up!" he says.

"I'm a big girl now!" she tells him proudly. "I already started school!"

"Have you now?"

"Aha," she says. "I've made lots of friends, you should meet them"

"I will," Gale says. "I'm sure they're all wonderful" she giggles nodding.

"Gale!" Vick says hugging his older brother. "I've missed you" he says.

"You too, Vick" Gale turns to Rory and smiles. "Hey, Rory"

"Gale," he nods. The two just stand there for a few seconds awkwardly not looking at each other. Gale looks pained, Rory unforgiving.

"Well," Hazelle says trying to break the awkward silence.

Gale turns away from his brother awkwardly. "You remember Madge, mum? Madge Undersee."

Hazelle turns to look at me her eyes wide. "Madge? Oh Madge, how wonderful it is to see you!" she pulls me into a hug. It feels nice. I wonder if my mother hugged me. I have a feeling she did.

"Madge!" screams little, Posy. "You haven't visited in forever! I've missed you!" she gives me a big hug around the legs like she did Gale. "Where have you been?" she asks.

I look at Gale. "Uhhh-"

"Madge, just-"

"I had to go away for a while, I ummm wasn't feeling well, they had to give me medicine" I lie lamely.

"Oh, Okay... did you get a needle, sometimes mummy takes me to get a needle to stop me from getting sick" I nod shakily, my head spinning all of a sudden. I feel like I'm going to faint. She smiles and runs back into the house along with Hazelle, Rory and Vick.

_Pain, torture, screaming, my skin is on fire. A needle, injected into my arm, pain as it's injected. It's pulled out and with it comes blue, silver stuff, neither gas nor liquid. Pain overwhelms me; I collapse on the floor and scream. Cruel laughter..._

"Madge, Madge!?"

* * *

**(Gale's POV)**

I'm just turning around to follow my family into the house when I hear a whimper. I spin around. Madge is scrunched in a ball on the ground, her hands clasped over her ears, her eyes scrunched up, and her head in between her legs.

"Madge?" I say stunned. I walk up to her and touch her shoulder. She starts screaming. Mum comes running out of the house followed by Rory and Vick. Vick's eyes widen and he grabs Posy who has just appeared and takes her into the house. Rory seems stunned at what he's seeing.

"Madge?" I repeat eyes wide. What's wrong with her? She continues screaming. I hear mum coming up behind me her mouth wide. I pull the still screaming Madge into my arms. "Madge its okay, you're alright, you're okay. I'm here. You're okay." Her eyes open. They're filled with terror and pain.

"You're okay, Madge" I tell her hugging her tightly, trying to blink back the tears threatening to fall. "You're okay"

"It hurt," she sobs "It hurt" What hurt? What the hell did they do to her?

"I know," I tell her "You're okay now, you're safe" I help Madge stand up. She's shaking like a leaf. If I ever find the person who did this...I lead her into the house and into her bed in the spare room. I stroke her hair until she calms down and falls to sleep.

* * *

**(Madge's POV)**

I yawn and open my eyes. Where am I? Then the memories from last night start flooding back to me and I nearly star crying again. No, Madge. Don't cry. You're stronger than that. I feel a weight on the side of my bed. Gale is asleep with his head next to my hand. He looks peaceful asleep. Like a young child. Has he been here all night? He must have been. He stirs and slowly opens his eyes. He smiles when he sees me.

"Hi," he says.

"Hey," I respond feeling shy.

"How are you feeling?" he asks.

"I'm fine" I say looking down at my hands. I ruined the whole family reunion with my screaming. "I ruined everything" I say.

"Madge, you didn't ruin anything," he says sighing. "It's not your fault." He pauses for a few seconds. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asks cautiously.

I hesitate. "I-I think I had a flash back." I begin. _Pain, Fear, Hurt. _I squeeze my eyes shut, trying to block out the memories. I feel Gale slip his hand in mine. I squeeze it like a lifeline. It feels warm and comforting.

"You don't have talk about it" he tells me rubbing my hand in a circular motion with his thumb.

"No, it's okay." I tell him. "I remembered a-a needle. They injected me with a needle. It took a blue-silvery liquid." I shiver "It felt like my skin was on fire, and the pain, it was so horrible." I start crying.

"Shhhh," he whispers into my ear. "It's okay, you're safe here" he wraps his arms around me. It makes me feel safe. He kisses my forehead. He smells like smoke and wood. It's comforting. I fall asleep, comforted by his warmth.

* * *

**(Gale's POV)**

I walk downstairs. My mother is busy tending to the saucepan on the stove and my  
brother, Rory is sitting at the table reading something. He sees me walk in and avoids looking at me. He gets up and excuses himself, scurrying upstairs avoiding looking me in the eyes. I sigh taking his seat at the kitchen table.

My mother takes whatever she's cooking off the stove and takes a seat next to me.

"Why did I invent them?" I ask her. "Why? They just ruined my life."

"Gale, it's not your fault. Rory knows that. You didn't know the bombs were going to kill Prim. Nobody could have known. You were just doing what it took to win the war."

"If I could take it all back I would..." I say.

"I know," she says. "I know." It's nice sitting here with my mum. I haven't seen her in ages, ever since the war ended.

"How's Madge?" she asks.

"She's okay now," I say. I can still hear her screaming. Like somebody has put it on repeat in my head.

"Do you know what- what set her off?" she asks.

"Yeah, I think it was when Posy mentioned the needle. She remembers a needle causing her pain. She told me that they stuck a needle in her and when they pulled it out the tube was filled with this blue-silvery liquid... I think that might be what made her forget everything. They must have done something..." I feel a tear running down my cheek.

"It'll be alright, Gale, she'll come back to you. She will"

Everybody has been telling me that. First the Doctors, then Annie and now my mother, but will she? Will she ever remember?

* * *

**Hey I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thank-you so much for all the reviews and to the people who followed and favourited this story! Getting reviews makes me want to write more and makes me feel like someone is actually enjoying my story. So please review **

**Thanks!**

**A-Mad-Girl-Back-Home **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**(Madge's POV)**

"Mmmmm, this is so yummy, Hazelle!" I say as we all eat our strawberry pancakes. The food in our prison was always disgusting and mushy with no flavour and when we did get bread it was nearly always stale...s

"Thank-you, Madge" Hazelle says smiling while she tries to wipe a piece of pancake of Posy's face with a napkin.

I look at Gale who is smiling at me funny. "What?" I ask him.

He laughs "It's nothing; it's just that, that's how we met. I bought you strawberries."

"You bought me strawberries?" I repeat.

"Aha, yeah... I would go hunting in the woods with ummm Katniss... and um we found this strawberry bush and you bought them from us." He tells me struggling over the 'Katniss' bits.

"Really? Well I love strawberries!" I declare. The table laughs. We sit in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before I realise that I don't actually know what we're doing today. "Where are we going today?" I ask.

"Well, I thought that we could visit the Bakery. And then I thought that we could visit Katniss and Peeta." Gale says. He looks nervous again.

"That sounds great" I tell him smiling. He smiles back and we continue eating breakfast.

* * *

An hour Later, Gale and I are walking down the road towards the main town.

"So how did I know Peeta and Katniss?" I ask curiously. I feel bad that all these people know me but I can't even remember them.

"Well, I'm not sure how close you were with Peeta but I think you we're pretty good childhood friends. You were both from town you see."

"And Katniss?" I ask.

"You both hung out together at school a lot." He laughs. "None of you really liked talking about boys all the time like the other girls so you got along well. And she bought you the strawberries like I told you before. You got much closer before- it happened." I nod taking it all in.

We walk through the town, Gale occasionally stopping to say hello to some of the shop owners who sound like they've known him for years. Once or twice somebody says hello to me but most just look stunned. Probably didn't think I was alive... As we near the bakery a statue catches my eye. It's stands in front of the justice building and I can see gold letters written down each side. I pull Gale over to the statue. "Look Gale," I say. We move close to the statue.

_In remembrance of all of the poor souls who perished in the bombings_

_May they forever remain in our hearts and may they be in a better place now_

A list of names follow, I skim down the list sadly. I pass what feels like thousands of names. "It's horrible!" I say horrified.

"I know," Gale replies who's staring at a name down the bottom of the list. I follow his gaze. There it is. _Madge Undersee. _That's me... I look above my name and see two other Undersees, _Mayor, Albert Undersee _and _Lillian Undersee. _

"Those were my parents?" I ask tracing their names with my finger. Gale nods sadly. I read my father's name again. "Wait, _Mayor_?"

"Yep," Gale says. "You missy, were the Mayor's daughter"

I laugh. "Then why didn't they survive?" I ask, suddenly annoyed. "My father was the Mayor and my mother the Mayor's wife!"

Gale sighs and looks angrily at the memorial. "Because the Capitol didn't care who died. Everyone in the districts nearly all died and they didn't care. All they cared about was keeping power..." He pulls me away from the memorial. "Come on," he says. "We've got to get going"

'Stupid Capitol...' I think. We approach a building not far from the memorial. It has a big sign above the door reading '_Mellark's Bakery'_ in big bold letters. I pull Gale over to the window where there are heaps of cakes on display for any event imaginable. Weddings, Birthdays, Anniversary's, Newly Engaged, Births, everything!

"They're beautiful!" I squeal with delight. I can't remember the last time I saw something pretty like this.

Gale smiles at me. "Come on, there's more inside, including a surprise for you!"

"A surprise?" I ask. "What is it?"

"I can't tell you that! It's a surprise!"

I stick my tongue out at him and pull him into the shop.

* * *

As soon as we step into the bakery a mass of black hair obscures my vision.

"Madge!" I hear a girl yell.

"Katniss, give her some room to breathe!" I hear a boy say, laughing. So this is Katniss and that must be Peeta. Their voices sound familiar just like Gale's did when I first met him... well met him again.

She pokes her tongue out at him and turns to look at Gale. I look at Peeta who's looking between Katniss and Gale nervously but after a few seconds, Katniss runs up to Gale and hugs him tightly.

"I'm so sorry," I hear Gale say.

"It's okay, you couldn't have known," Katniss tells him. "I've missed my best friend" I smile at the pair but at the same time I'm confused. What could have Gale done?

"Well," Katniss says releasing Gale and taking Peeta's hand. "Let's go back to our house"

* * *

"So, I was friends with you?" I ask Katniss. We reached the house that Katniss' and Peeta shared about half an hour ago and are all now sitting comfortably in the living room sipping on lemonade, Peeta and Katniss on one sofa and Gale and I on the other

"Yeah," she pauses for a few seconds. "You were probably the only girl friend I had"

"That's because Catnip here was a grump," Gale teases. I laugh and so does Katniss. It looks like Katniss' forgiveness was all Gale needed.

"I was not!" Katniss retorts.

"You were too," Peeta agrees. "But I still loved you anyways" Katniss glares at him but her cheeks have turned bright pink.

"And what about you Peeta?" I ask "When did we meet?"

"I think I first met you when I was 5. I remember your hair tied up in two piggy tails with bright pink ribbons." Gale snorts and I shove him lightly. He just laughs. "Anyway," Peeta continues. "You came up to me and were all like, 'Hi! I'm Madge and I like you, so you're going to be my new friend!" They all crack up.

"Well, Madge" Gale says "Looks like you were a very bossy child"

"Was not!" I pout. They all laugh at me.

"Of course you're not," Gale says laughing.

So... have you seen Finnick yet?" I ask them.

"No, not yet... I can't believe he was alive and we just left him with there with those  
_mutts_, I thought they killed him!" she says. She suddenly realises what she said but it isn't me that she looks at its Peeta who just looks back at her.

_"Mutts, Mutts, Mutts. Another needle. This time filled with green liquid. Inserted into my arm. Terrible things flash into my mind-_

"Madge, Madge, Madge?"

My eyes whip open. I'm slumped against the couch. Gale is sitting next to me holding my hand tightly. Katniss kneels beside me looking horrified and Peeta looks worried.

I sit up quickly. I need to get away from here. The room is spinning. Is it just me or is Katniss turning blue? And why is Peeta Green?

"Are you okay?" Gale asks me looking concerned.

I nod. I feel like my neck is going to fall of my shoudlers. "Yeah," I start laughing. What am I laughing at? I tell myself to stop but my body isn't doing what my brain is telling it to do. "Where's the bathroom?" I ask standing up still giggling to myself. The room lurches suddenly and I nearly fall over Katniss. I must look like i'm drunk... "Down the hall, the first door on the left," I hear Peeta say nervously

"Thanks," I say. I wobble to the bathroom and lock the door behind me, sliding down the door and onto the floor. My head feels like it's on fire. I can hear faint screaming in the back of my head. I close my eyes tight and put my hands over my ears, desperatly trying to block out the screaming. I feel like my skin is on fire again. I can hear more screaming. It sounds closer now. I think it might be me.

"_No, leave me alone! Please, I don't know! I don't know...Please!" _and then a dreadful scream.

"Madge?!" It's Gale. All these voices are shouting at me in my head. I put my hands over my ears again to block them out. I can hear someone force the door open and someone call my name but I slip into unconsciousness, into nightmares filled with screaming, pain, needles and mutts.

* * *

**Hey, I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Madge and Gale's Love Story. Thank-you again for all the people who followed my story.**

**This chapter is all in Madge's POV because I felt that it would be better from her perspective. The next chapter will probably be mostly in Gale's POV.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**(Gale's POV)**

I run my hand through my hair anxiously. It's been 4 hours since I rushed Madge to the nearest hospital after she fainted. The whole way she was screaming and thrashing around in my arms. It was heartbreaking. I have my head in my hands trying to stop the tears from starting again. I've been crying about Madge a lot lately.

"Mr Hawthorne?" I look up to see a doctor sitting next to me with a clipboard and a serious expression on his face.

"Yes?" I ask tiredly.

"Now, we've done a few tests on your wife-"

"She's not my wife" I tell him abruptly.

"Oh," he says awkwardly. "I thought-"

"We're friends, we dated before- before"

"Before she lost her memory?" he supplies. I nod. "Well," he continues "We did some tests and we have discovered a substance in her brain in the space where memories reside. We did some research and have discovered that it is a technique which has been around for hundreds of years. They place a needle in her arm with a special green substance that stops her from remembering. We've managed to remove the substance but that doesn't mean she'll remember straight away-"

This is making me feel sick. "So there's is a chance she will remember?" I ask.

He nods but it doesn't look to reassuring. I don't care though. I'll help her remember even if I die doing it...

"Does she have any living relatives?" he asks.

I shake my head. "Not that I know of," I say "Her parents died in the bombing in District 12 and she has no siblings," I ask. "What can I do to help her?"

"Well, she needs to be away from anything that might trigger these attacks. Be careful what you say around her. Do you know what triggered her attack?" he asks.

"Yeah, my little sister mentioned a needle and my friend mentioned a mutt, you know from the war."

The Doctor nods. "Well, you'll need to avoid using those words around her and anything that you think might remind her of what happened. I suggest moving somewhere with fresh air. Somewhere she hasn't been before. Have you been out to District 4? I find that the fresh air and the ocean can do wonders."

District 4... That's where Annie and Finnick live. "Are you sure? Because two of our friends live there and one of them was in the same prison as Madge when I found her." I tell him.

"Oh, yes, I'm sure that will be fine. They can probably help each other out," he says smiling. "You may go and see her now; she should be waking up soon"

* * *

A nurse leads me to Madge's room and opens the door. I walk inside. She's asleep, her face peaceful and her golden hair fanned out around her face. To me she looks like an angel. I sit down in the chair next to her bed and hold her hand. I move a stray curl out of her head and she stirs. I curse myself. She needed that sleep. Slowly her eyes flutter open revealing her sky blue orbs. She looks disoriented and her eyes flick around the room nervously but when she spots me she relaxes.

"Hey," I say.

She smiles weakly. "Hey,"

"How are you feeling?" I ask.

"My head hurts," she replies. I move to get something from the Doctor but she pulls  
me back down. "No, please stay" I sit back down and inch closer to her.

"I've had an idea," I tell her. "How would you like it if we moved to District 4?"

Her eyes widen in delight. "Oooh, yes! I've always wanted to see the sea!" she frowns. "Wait, if you're coming, what about your work and your life in District 2?"

I don't say anything for a few seconds. "Let's just say that I think I need a change"

She narrows her eyes and I literally feel like she's searching my very soul but she nods and starts smiling again. "Don't Finnick and Annie live there? Finnick told me about District 4 in the prison. He said it was beautiful."

I smile. "They do, and as soon as you can leave we'll go" I tell her. She smiles.

* * *

The first thing I notice when we step off the train that took us to District 4, is that everywhere you go you can smell the sea. Well, I assume it's the sea. I've never smelled the sea before. The houses range from small hut looking houses to wooden houses. I doubt that they get any cold weather here as all the occupants have sun- kissed, tanned skin. I look at Madge who has a look of wonder on her face.

"Finnick didn't give this place enough credit." She says.

I laugh. "Well, why don't we go see him?" I say. She nods and pulls me down the path to the beach.

As we run I look at Madge who has a smile on her face and I think for the  
thousandth time how beautiful she is.

"What are you looking at? Do I have something on my face or something?" I blush.

"Nothing," I say she looks at me funny. "I-I-I think you're beautiful" I stutter out. I shouldn't have said that. She doesn't need that now.

She goes pink. "Well, you're not too bad yourself, Mr Hawthorne"

"What can I say, I'm perfect" She giggles. I want to kiss her so badly but I don't. Slowly Gale. Don't push her. I settle for a kiss on the cheek and she blushes again and pulls me back along the road. It's only when she gets a few more meters down the road when she stops and turns to me.

"Ummm, where do they actually live?" she asks sheepishly.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask that," I laugh.

"Well, why didn't you say something?" she asks.

"I was curious to see where you were taking us." I reply. "Where were you going anyway?"

"I dunno," she says smiling. "Hahaha, I have no idea where I was going." She starts giggling hysterically. I can only hope it's actually because she thinks it's funny.

"Well, come on" I say pulling her in the direction of Finnick and Annie's house. (Finnick had given me the address and I'd bought a house nearby. I really hope Madge doesn't mind sharing the same house. I don't know if it's weird or not but I bought it anyway.)

I turn down a path that had a dozen or so houses standing in a row looking onto the beach. 1, 2, 3, 4!

"Here we are" I say as we approach a wooden, single story house. It, like everything else in this district, is beautiful. It's painted light blue with a white roof and has a small porch at the front with a pram sitting outside the door. The windows and door are all white and the house is surrounded by lots of tropical flowers and palm trees. It has an uneven brick path leading up to the steps and a white picket fence surrounding it. I can't begin to imagine what the inside might look like.

Madge and I are just beginning to walk up the path when the door bursts open and Finnick bursts out. He bounds up to us and hugs Madge tightly. He looks much better than he did when I last saw him. His hair is washed and healthy looking and his skin has now returned to its usual bronze colour.

"Madge! How are you? You're looking much better" he says happily. He turns to me and eyes me. "I hope this one's been treating you right" he says sounding like a concerned father.

She laughs. "Yes, of course he has! How are you though? How's Annie? How's Tobias? I have to see him!"

"Annie's in the kitchen with Tobias." Madge rushes in presumably to talk 'girl talk' with Annie.

We watch Madge rush up the steps and laugh when we hear two squeals. Finnick comes over and takes one of the suitcases that I'd been carrying and helps me carry it up the path.

"So, how's she been?" he asks concerned.

"Well, she hasn't had any more attacks," I tell him. "It was horrible when it happened... she looked so scared and vulnerable"

Finnick pats me on the back comfortingly. "She'll get better Gale. Annie did. I know what happened to Annie wasn't entirely the same but don't give up hope," He pauses as if wondering whether to continue. "And if she doesn't... at least she's still alive and safe. You can make new memories, together."

* * *

**Hey, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it which was a lot Thank-you for all the reviews and to those people who followed and favourited my story! **

**Do you guys think I should make Madge and Gale live a few houses down or next door to Finnick and Annie? Please tell me because I can't decide :O **

**Thanks **

**A-Mad-Girl-Back-Home**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**(Gale's POV)**

Dinner that night is an enjoyable affair. Annie had prepared a meal of Grilled Salmon and chocolate cake for dessert and we all laugh as Tobias, who has recently turned 1, gets his dinner all over his face.

Annie wipes his face with a cloth and he squirms. "Tobias, you've gotten more on your face than you did in your mouth!" we all laugh.

After dinner we all move to the lounge room which overlooks the ocean. Madge and I sit together on one of the couches while Annie sits in an armchair and Finnick lies on the ground, Tobias on his chest. Tobias' head is already covered with auburn fuzz and his eyes have changed from baby blue to the same sea-green that both Annie and Finnick share. His face is heart-shaped like his mother but he has his father's nose.

Madge looks at Tobias with a look of adoration on her face.

"So, how have you guys been?" I ask Annie and Finnick.

Annie smiles "Excellent," she responds. I don't think Finnick really heard me because he's talking baby talk with Tobias who is babbling nonsense in reply. "It all feels so surreal, that we can finally live happily all together as a family without constant threats of..." she looks cautiously at Madge out of the corner of her eye. She trails off obviously thinking better of it. It's weird, only a year ago Annie was the one clamping her hands over her ears and zoning out but I think the birth of Tobias and the return of Finnick has cured her in a way.

I look at Finnick. I don't think I have to ask him how's he's been. It's written all over his face.

Eventually, Annie informs us that the sun is due to set in a few minutes and we all walk out to the balcony and down the stairs. Their 'backyard' is sand and less than 10 meters away from where we're standing, the ocean. The sand feels nice between my toes and under my feet. We all sit down on the sand and Tobias starts playing with sea shells and giving them to Annie 'Muma!' who gives him a kiss on the head.

We watch as the sun sets. It's a beautiful orange, yellow and red colour. I haven't seen very many sunsets in my lifetime. In 12 I was always in the mines and in District 13, well in 13 we didn't see anything outside. Tobias drops his shells stares at the sunset in wonder.

"It's beautiful!" Madge tells me quietly. I nod. I find myself staring at her again. I hear someone clear their throat and I turn around to see Finnick who winks at me knowingly. I glare at him but he just smiles and turns back to Annie and Tobias. Tobias has had enough of the sun set and has worked out that if he picks up the sand and puts it on his father's feet they will disappear. Finnick picks up a small handful of sand and covers Tobias' toes with it. Tobias looks down as if trying to work out where his toes have disappeared to but then giggles.

Eventually, Annie announces that she's taking Tobias to bed and the rest of us follow. We all say goodnight and head up to our respective bedrooms.

"Good-night" I say walking Madge to her room.

"Good-night," she says and pecks me on the lips before blushing and hurriedly walking into her room with a smile on her face.

I stand there for a few seconds in a daze with a stupid grin on my face. Eventually I realize that if Finnick were to come up here now I'd never hear the end of the whole thing so I walk to my room smiling to myself.

* * *

**(Madge's POV)**

When I head down the stairs to the kitchen for breakfast the next morning I find that Annie and Tobias are the only ones there.

"Where are Gale and Finnick?" I ask.

"Oh they just had to pop out to do something" she says vaguely.

"Oh, okay" I say. I wonder what they're doing.

After a few minutes Annie places a plate of bacon and eggs in front of me and proceeds to feed Tobias some baby food.

"Thanks," I say and dig in.

We sit in silence for a few minutes and my mind wonders to Gale and how I'd kissed him last night. Well, maybe it wasn't exactly a _proper _kiss but sill it was a kiss. I know I should be more reserved about the whole romance thing with Gale since, in a sense, I only just me him but I feel like I've known him my whole life. Which I probably have... but he's just so... nice... and handsome and caring and funny. I could go on and on. I defiantly know why I fell for him before I lost my memory. I come out of my daydream to find Annie looking at me knowingly with a smile on her face.

"What?" I ask, suddenly defensive.

"Oh, nothing," she says and goes back to spooning food into Tobias' mouth still smiling to herself.

I'm just finishing my breakfast when Gale and Finnick come trooping in. Gale comes down and sits pulls out the chair next to me and sits down. Finnick walks over Annie and kisses her from behind and messes Tobias' hair up.

"Come on." Gale says. "I need to show you something"

"Where are we going?" I ask curiously.

"Wait and see," he tells me mysteriously. He leads me down the road a meter or so to another house, almost identical to Finnick and Annie's and takes me to the door, pulling out a key.

"Why do you have a key?" I ask confused.

"'Well," Gale says. "If we're going to move to District 4, we need somewhere to live, I-" I jump at Gale and hug him tightly.

"It's perfect!" I say excitedly.

"You don't mind living with me then?" Gale asks, almost shyly.

"Mind?" I say. "I would love to live with you!" Suddenly, I realise what I'm saying and I blush. Now it's my turn to be shy. Gale smiles and hands me the key.

"What you like to do the honours?" he asks me.

I nod and take the key, placing it in the keyhole and turning it. The house is beautiful, just like Annie and Finnick's which I had been envious of ever since arriving except this one was painted white.

"Oh my gosh! It's beautiful! Thank-you so, so, so much!" I squeal hugging Gale.

Gale laughs. "So you like it I'm guessing?"

"It's the best present anybody's ever given me!" I squeal again, sounding like a teenage girl meeting her idol.

"And we're right next door to Finnick and Annie so we can pop over whenever we feel like," Gale dragging me over to the window. I look out and see Finnick, Annie and Tobias waving from the back yard and making weird faces.

I laugh. "Well, maybe not all the time,"

* * *

**Hey, I'm sorry I took so long to update, I kind of lost my inspiration for this story for a bit… but don't worry I've got some more ideas but I would also love to have you guys give me some suggestions as well J Happy Reading!**

**A-Mad-Girl-Back-Home**


End file.
